The Finding
by Chaos-Rawr
Summary: Amu goes searching for ikuto, with some help from a friend! AMUTO OC/OC


Erin: starting the story!!!!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter one- promises**_

_Amu P.O.V_

_A girl with brunette colored hair sat down as the students clapped at her presentation. I yawned and looked away. Mine wasn't exactly so sweet. I twittled with my long ankle length Bubblegum pink locks as I heard my name._

_"Himamori-san, Himamori-san, your poem please?" I sat up and stretched, waving my hand nonchalantly at him._

_"Yeah,yeah! I'm coming! And it's HiNAmori, not Himamori, sensai" I told him grabbing my paper off the desk and standing up to the podium. I wasn't that shy of a girl on the outside but on the inside expressing my feelings in an emotional way would be so embarrassing so I pushed my 'cool & spicy' facade farther. I took a deep breath. _

_I closed my eyes and began._

_**"I'm falling into the darkness  
**__**That is my mind.  
**__**To search for peace  
**__**I can not find.  
**__**Feeling the pain of your kiss  
**__**Seeing that's something  
**__**That I'm going to miss  
**__**Trying to forget all my  
**__**Feelings for you  
**__**Seeing my hopeless dreams will  
**__**Never come true  
**__**Knowing my heart can't make,  
**__**It through this.  
**__**Do you really have to keep  
**__**That undying promise?"**_

_I sighed and picked up the paper once again after a couple people clapped. I looked down. I looked away because I could feel the soft looks I was getting now, The soft looks of sorrow and remorse, they must of thought I'd be some kind of famous writer or something, I only write how I feel. I'm not a Goddess, I could only do as much as I could. I looked up at the teacher as he placed a hand on my shoulder._

_"Himamori-san, that was beautiful" i blushed and looked down, I shrugged his arm off and walked away._

_"Whatever" I sat down._

_My name is Hinamori Amu, a now 17 year old girl who years ago at twelve, fell in love with a perverted cat, named Ikuto. I sighed. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around. Oh great, it was Him again._

_"Amu-chan are you alright" I looked down, sat up and walked away after the bell rang, he ran after me. _

_"Amu-chan!" I kept walking, I wanted nothing to do with the boy anymore, He made me hurt someone I loved, but I guess it was mostly my fault, because I couldn't see the truth behind the lies I believed. _

_"leave me alone" I murmured so softly and low that I supposed he couldn't hear._

_"Hinamori-" He grabbed my shoulder, I pushed him away._

_"I said leave me alone, Tadase!" I screamed, It echoing throughout the hallways making people stop and stare at us. I quickly covered my mouth, than crossed my arms._

_"your a jackass you know that! A phony little faker! your sweet and soft facade doesn't WORK on me anymore! I SAW what you did to him! I saw what you did to Ikuto! How could you?! Your own brother!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face. I remembered when, I saw what happened, when He brutely beat Ikuto so bad, when he tracked him down and told easter about him, when he spat in his face, claiming I was his that no one should touch me....I saw it all, I just didn't know what to do._

_"Amu!" Rima ran up behind me and held my hands behind my back, I was trying to stay away from Tadase since than, and when Ikuto left, I resented Tadase and blamed myself for him running away. i growled and pushed her away._

_"I don't want to see your pretty little face around me AGAIN!!!" I punched him in the jaw and ran away crying. Much like him, all I could do was run. Run...I'll find him, he may have left but, that doesn't matter, he said something about Europe? I smiled, I would find him, my beloved Ikuto._

_When I got to the airport I bought a ticket and sat down, I didn't even tell my parents, I didn't even tell my friends, I didn't tell anyone, just left, like Ikuto, cept...he told me. I brought my book of poems with me, I started writing them ever since he left, since that very day. I'd never thought that him leaving would bring out a whole new me, one that hid under the skin of my façade and my true self, Maybe it was just because I missed him._

'_**Ikuto….where are you?'**_

_When I boarded the plain I flew first class, Utau a couple weeks ago gave me money, she said that I was a good friend and that she would miss me, the next day she wasn't heard from, I found out her and kukai moved away to get married. It was a sweet thought, but I never imagined them two together until two years ago when they started dating, Kukai was like a brother to me and utau was my best friend, I'm happy for them. But now…I feel even more alone. I rested my head on the windowsill, my eyes closed, earphones in my ears, listening to my favorite song. I thought I heard someone call my name, or at least call out to me, but I was stuck in a daze, someone tapped my shoulder. I looked up._

"_Amu? Amu Hinamori?! Is that you?" I smiled widely, that's when I met her again, the one part of me that wasn't actually apart of me, Annalisa Tsukiyomi. Ikuto's sister. _

'_**A little reminder of him, thank you god!'**_

* * *

_Annalisa: I hope you liked it!_

_Jake: R&R plzz_


End file.
